Une fin alternative !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Ma vision du dernier combat entre Harry et Voldemort. Enfin du combat dans la forêt Interdite. Pur délire, rien de sérieux ! OS interdit au plus de sept ans


Titre : Une fin alternative

**Disclamer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling. L'idée est de moi après avoir le pseudo combat dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (le film).

Je dédie cet OS à LolaMalefoy ! Après tout l'idée ou du moins certaines répliques sont d'elle !

Une forêt sombre, ou plusieurs personnes déguisées sont présentes. Ils discutent entre eux à propos d'une éventuelle bataille. Au milieu, un homme chauve, la peau blanche et les yeux rouges, les observe de haut avec un air méprisant. Soudain des pas ! Voldemort, l'homme aux yeux rouges, indique à ses hommes, les mangemorts de se taire. D'un coin encore plus sombre, surgit trois silhouettes. Une jeune femme brune au visage d'ange. De part et d'autre, un garçon. Du côté gauche, il est grand, avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un vert envoûtant. L'autre, encore plus grand est roux carotte et les yeux d'un bleu commun. Tous les trois s'avancent vers le groupe de soldats. Aucune peur dans les yeux, leurs gestes sont sûrs et aucun tremblement ne semble s'être emparé de leurs voix.

« - Harry, mon ami, tu es venu, j'en suis ravi, s'exclame tout à coup Tom Jedusor communément appelé Voldemort.

« - Merci de l'invitation Tom.

« - Tu as amené tes amis ? Comment vas-tu ? Et tes amis ?

« - Nous allons bien Tom, répond galamment l'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille.

« - Harry dépêche-toi, Dumbledore ne sait pas que nous sommes hors de nos dortoirs !

« - Qui plus est dans la forêt Interdite, près de la fosse aux acromantulas, dit Ron, d'une voix tremblante.

Il regarde impatiemment ses deux amis.

« - Oui, oui, j'y viens.

« - Que se passe-t-il mon ami, demande le Lord soudain inquiet pour eux.

« - Il se passe Tom que je suis venu pour te tuer.

« - Me tu … tu-er ? Mais je n'ai rien fait … de mal, s'étrangle-t-il.

« - Tu as tué mes parents et beaucoup de moldu Tom, ce n'est pas rien. De plus, tu menaces ma vie et mes amis.

« - Mais, je .. je ne veux pas mou … mou-rir. Je suis trop jeune, et puis tes parents étaient méchants. Ils n'ont pas voulu que je sois ton parrain. Tu sais, nous étions très proches avant ta naissance. Mais ils ont choisi Sirius Black, alors je me suis vengé. J'étais aveuglé par la haine à cette époque. Depuis, je m'en veux. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette.

« - Et ces moldu que t'ont-il fait ? Je regrette Tom mais tu dois payer pour tes crimes.

Se tournant vers la personne qui lit.

« - Et oui, car le crime ne paie pas, dit-il avant de regarder le lord.

« - Je t'en pris, dit Voldemort en se mettant à genoux, Pitié !! Je ne veux pas mourir, c'est trop méchant, et puis ça fait mal.

Devant l'air pitoyable du méchant sorcier, Harry baisse alors sa baguette.

« - Relève-toi ! Je pourrais peut-être t'endormir seulement, qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Oh oui, je préférerais.

« - Ah non Harry, tu m'avais promis de le tuer, afin que je puisse m'afficher clairement avec Pansy, s'exclame alors Ron.

Harry tourne sa tête vers son ami.

« - T'as raison. Avada kedavra, dit-il en se tournant au dernier moment vers le rouquin, Voilà au moins tu ne m'énerveras plus !

Voldemort, qui était parti, revient avec un lapin en peluche rose.

« - Voilà, je peux dormir maintenant.

« - Reverdum dorminoras, dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le méchant sorcier.

Tous voient avec effarement, le plus méchant sorcier du moment s'endormir.

« - Oh Hermione ! Il est tellement craquant avec son pouce dans la bouche et son animal bien serré dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas le tuer !

« - Ah non, Harry, on doit bientôt retourner à Poudlard. Il le faut, pense à tes parents, il faut les venger !

« - Tu as raison Hermione comme toujours ! Avada kedavra, dit-il en pointant son item magique en direction de Voldemort.

Ayant les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas le rayon de lumière verte sortir de sa baguette et aller se loger dans sa poitrine.

« - Harry, c'est tellement horrible, dit Hermione en s'accrochant à son cou. Je n'aurais pas du t'obliger à le tuer. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu as commis un crime. Tu … Tu es un criminel !

« - Tu as raison Mione. Il mérite un dernier hommage. Je vais le prendre dans mes bras, tu peux lui creuser une tombe rapidement.

D'un sort, notre Hermione Granger creuse un trou aux bonnes dimensions. Pendant ce temps, Harry le sert contre sa poitrine et murmure :

« - Adieu à toi

Qui voulait vivre en paix.

Nous nous reverrons crois-moi.

Tu seras le plus regretté

Tu seras plus heureux là-bas

Petit lapin qui gît dans mes bras.

Harry dépose l'animal en peluche dans son trou et l'enterre après avoir fait apparaître une rose en peluche. Bien qu'ils savent que personne ne viendrait le pleurer, Hermione fait pousser un arbre en peluche à l'endroit ou reposé l'animal.

« - Bien, je saurais ou repose ma première victime, ainsi.

Il se tourne vers Voldemort qui dort toujours, inconscient du fait qu'il vient de perdre son meilleur ami. Il suce toujours son pouce. Les deux adolescents le regardent une dernière fois en souriant, puis Harry lève lentement sa baguette, se répugnant à faire ce qu'il est obligé de faire. Il dit ses deux mots, mortel en visant le sorcier. Celui-ci ne le sait pas, mais il s'est endormit pour la dernière fois. Quand la lumière touche sa poitrine, il fait un léger saut puis s'affale. Ses yeux toujours clos ne refléteront jamais l'horreur de voir le sort arriver droit sur lui. Hermione sert son ami contre elle, et ferme les yeux pour ne pas le voir pleurer.

« - Nous sommes tous libre, dit-il enfin.

Les mangemorts retirent leurs masques et se rendent à Azkaban tandis que les deux amis partent se coucher. Seulement, ils oublient un détail. Le corps de Ron qui répugne même les animaux les plus affamés. Mais qu'importe, sans lui, ils sont enfin libres de vivre leurs amours. Bien sûr, Hermione devra porter le deuil quelques jours, et sourire tristement mais au fond, ils sont heureux. A présent plus besoin de se cacher avec comme seuls témoins de leurs amours, les balais et sceaux qui se trouvent dans les placards de Poudlard. Avant de sortir de la forêt, Harry lance un sort et, sur un arbre, un cœur est gravé. Deux H s'entrelacent. Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le château tout le monde l'attend. Une fête est organisée alors que personne ne savait qu'ils étaient partis. Pris dans l'euphorie du jour, nos deux héros s'embrassent alors d'un baiser qui n'a rien de chaste.

FIN !

Time Tell Will


End file.
